Powers
After the Storm struck, many people in Wertham developed abilities, which are an enhancement of their personalities. These abilities have come to be known as Powers. Powers that were given to people in the Storm reflect their personalities and desires, such as a shy person gaining the power of Invisibility or someone who regrets a past decision the power to turn back time. It has been shown that powers are stored in body organs. As such, it is possible to gain a new power through an organ transplant, but not through the transplant of other body parts as seen in the case of Alex and James. It has also been shown that animals were given powers in the Storm, meaning they are compatible to use them. A lot of powers in can be seen as "Superpowers", however, some of them are more of an ability or just a "power", such as the ability to split into two or caffeinate drinks. A superpower may be the ability to see into the future or see through the eyes of someone else. Two of the most powerful displays of superpower are coming back from the dead and being able to go back in time. Some curious ones can't really be considered powers or abilities, but rather burdening/uncontrollable conditions such as random bouts of super-human rage or a complusion to act like an animal. Characters in the Misfits universe use their powers for good or bad, but in the Misfits' experience, mostly bad. Some powers allow the users to control them or 'turn them on and off', whereas some happen at random times or when the user feels a certain emotion (associated with their personality/power). Some powers are constantly 'on', and can not be turned off. Characters who were given powers in the Storm only have that one power (not counting Nathan's dual power of Immortality and Mediumship), but a user can hold more than 2 powers if they purchase more from Seth. Powers have shown to be affected by drugs, inversing the user's original ability. An example of this would be someone with the power to go backward in time instead going forward into a an event that has yet to happen . It has been shown that powers are gone for good if person dies, though if they body parts are transferred into another person, this another person gets the powers. Known Powers (in order of appearance) *'Telepathy'. Kelly got this power from storm but sold it to Seth. Current status unknown. *'Invisibility'. Simon had this power. He later sold it to Seth. Current status unknown. *'Berserker Rage'. Tony had this power. It died along with him. *'Time Reversal'. Curtis got this power from storm. He later sold it to Seth, who sold it to Friedrich, who then returned it to Kelly through Seth. Seth stored the power into his pet iguana, Iggy who got eaten and power died along with it. *'Instant Sexual Arousal'. Alisha had this power but sold it to Seth, who gave it to Elliot. Power died along with him. *'Zoanthropy'. Owned by Jeremy. He still presumably has it. *'Age Regression'. Ruth had this power but it died along with her. *'Alopecia projection'. Owned by Jodi. Presumably still owned by her. *'Relationship Manipulation'. Owned by Finn (baby). Still has it presumably. *'Suggestion'. Owned by Rachel. Power died along with her. *'Immortality'. Owned by Nathan who later sold it to Seth. Current status unknown. *'Shape-shifting'. Owned by Lucy. It is likely she still has it. *'Cryokinesis'. Owned by Lily. Power died along with her. Its also owned by Captain Smith in alternative timeline. *'Social Pariah'. Alisha's Instant Sexual Arousal powers temporarily inversed by drug. *'Truth-telling'. Kelly's telepathy powers temporarily inversed by drug. *'Flash Forward'. Curtis' time reversal powers temporarily inversed by drug. *'Desirability'. Simon's invisibility powers temporarily inversed by drug. *'Mortality'. Nathan's powers temporarily inversed by drug. Not seen effecting. *'Pyrokinesis'. Lily's cryokinesis powers temporarily inversed by drug. This power caused her death. *'Mediumship'. Extension for Nathan's immortality. Status unknown after he sold it to Seth. *'Tattoo Manipulation'. Owned by Vince. Still owns presumably. *'Teleportation'. Owned by Ollie, who died however. Power was transferred into Nikki along with his heart. Nikki later sold it to Seth who gave it to Elliot. Power died along with him. *'Video Game Hallucinations'. Owned by Tim. Still has it, but has develpoed the ability to supress it. *'Protective Rage'. Owned by Dave. Presumably still has it. *'Human Mimicry'. Owned by gorilla, Bruno. Power later died along with him. *'Lactokinesis'. Owned by Brian. Current status unknown. If Curtis killed Brian that time they went to see him, the power would have died with him. It is unknown whether Curtis only threatened him. *'Healing'. Owned by Daisy. It died along with her in an alternate timeline. She presumably still has it since Curtis rewound that timeline. *'Power Transferral'. Owned by Seth. Still owns presumably. *'Water Walking'. Bought from Seth by Elliot. Power died along with him. *'Enhanced Strength'. Owned by Seth's Bodyguard. Still has presumably. *'Magnetism'. Bought from Seth by Elliot. Power died along with him and also caused his death. *'Magic'. Bought from Seth by Nathan. Still has presumably. *'Emotional Duplication'. Owned by Rudy and Geoff. *'Foresight'. Bought from Seth by Simon. It was last seen just before Simon travelled back in time, then it died, retroactively, along with Simon/Superhoodie after rescuing Alisha from Tim. *'Technopathy'. Bought from Seth by Kelly. Presumably still has. *'Molecular Immobilization'. Owned by Tanya. Power soon died with her. *'Gender Swap'. Bought from Seth by Curtis. Curtis swapped it back for Ressurection. We presume Seth still has it. *'Clairvoyance'. Bought from Seth by Alisha. Power later died with her. *Telepathic Connection. Owned by Barney (a dog). *'Future Illustration'. Owned by Peter. Power later died with him and also caused his death (rather suicidebly). *'Body Swap'. Owned by Jen. Power died with her. *'Genital Erosion'. Owned by Leah. Still has presumably. *'Resurrection.' Owned by unknown man but was then transferred to Curtis. Power died along with him and also caused his death. *'Animation'. Owned by Erazer. Still has presumably. *'Communing'. Owned by Jonas. Still has presumably. *'One-Way Time Travel'. Simon got this power from Seth who forced James to give it to him. Power was last seen just before Simon travelled back in time, then it died, retroactively, along with Simon/Superhoodie after rescuing Alisha from Tim, or he might have sold it back to Seth in the past time travel. *'Immunity'. Bought from Seth by Simon after jumping into past. Power died along with Simon/Superhoodie after rescuing Alisha from Tim. *'X-ray vision'. Owned by Jess. *'Telekinesis'. Owned by Finn. *'Violent Obsession'. Owned by Michael. Power soon died with him. *'Mind Control'. Formerly owned by Sadie who sold it to Seth. He still has it presumably. *'Personality Rewrite'. Owned by Debby. Power died along with her. *'Life Preservation'. Owned by Grace. Still has presumably. *'Sexual Partner Count'. Owned by Craig. Still has presumably. *'Hallucination Projection'. Owned by Richard. Still has presumably. *'Body Part Swapping'. Owned by James. Still has presumably. *'Pregnancy Transfer'. Owned by Tara. Still has presumably. *'Deity Summoning'. Owned by Nadine. Power died along with her and also caused her death. *'Accident Causation'. Owned by Emma (Series 5). Power was taken from her by Alex. *'Power Removal'. Transferred from Neil to Alex through lung transplant. *'Satanic Conversion'. Owned by Keith, transferred to Finn before Keith's death. Power was taken from him by Alex. *'Precognitive Crafting'. Owned by Maggie. *'Tortoise Mimicry'. Owned by unnamed person, member of Power Support Group. *'Flight'. Owned by Sam *'Imagination Manifestation'. owned by Laura Mentioned powers *Caffeination. Transferred from unnamed person to Seth and later bought by other unnamed person. *Excessive Ejaculation. Mentioned in Seth's twitter. *Vaporization. Mentioned in Seth's twitter. *Text Message Premonition. Mentioned in Seth's twitter. *Defenestration. Mentioned in Seth's twitter. *One-Hour Pregnancy. Mentioned in Seth's twitter. Trivia *So far Time based powers are the only powers shown to function Pre-Storm. Category:Lore